


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by velvetjinx



Series: Home For The Holidays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Years, Shameless Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris finally gets home to his parents', but his mind is still stuck on Sebastian back in New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely anon requested that I write the sequel to the holiday fic, so here it is! Thank you, anon!

When Chris's plane landed in Boston, he found he had mixed feelings about being home. Sure, he was glad he was going to see his parents and siblings, but he was more sorry than he cared to admit about leaving Sebastian at this fledgling stage of their relationship. They had spent pretty much the rest of Christmas Day and the whole of the day after in bed, getting up only for food, and watching Christmas movies and fucking as often as their bodies could stand it. 

Chris's ass was pretty tender these days, which did not at all make for a comfortable plane journey. 

He collected his suitcase, and went through to arrivals, spotting his father almost immediately in the crowd. He walked quickly over to him, hugging him and smiling wide. 

"How was your flight?" his father asked as they headed out to the car. 

"It was fine. It flew, which was kind of all I was hoping for," Chris laughed, and his dad smiled. 

"Yeah, it was a shame you didn't make it home for Christmas Day. But your mom said you went to your neighbour's?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah."

His dad looked at him searchingly as he opened the trunk of the car. "Chris, are you _blushing_?" he asked, laughing. 

"What? No."

"You are! I see how it is. So tell me about him."

Chris sighed. "His name is Sebastian, and he's really nice, and can we not talk about this?"

"Are you dating?"

"Oh my god, dad. Yes. Yes, we're dating now."

His dad grinned at him as they took their seats inside the car. "And you're happy?"

"I...yeah, I am. He's a really good guy."

"I'm glad. So tell me what you've been up to at work."

Glad of the change of subject, Chris began to talk about his job. The time flew by, and soon they were at Chris's parents' house. As soon as he was out of the car, his mom ran out to meet them. Chris submitted himself to her tight hug and kisses with a smile. 

"Hey, mom."

"Hey yourself. Did you have a good flight? Are you hungry? I hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

"Good. We're going to have a second Christmas dinner so it's just as well."

"You're gonna make me fat!" Chris protested, laughing, as they walked towards the house. 

"Unlikely. You have your father's metabolism."

When he got inside he was greeted by his brother and sisters, before taking his suitcase up to his bedroom to unpack everyone's presents. The afternoon flew by in a haze of present giving and food, and he helped his mom clean up the kitchen while his father and siblings watched tv. 

"So your dad tells me you and your neighbour are dating now?" his mother said, and Chris groaned. 

"Yeah, we are. We're going to grab dinner when I get back to New York and, I don't know, we're gonna see where things go."

His mom nodded, giving him a knowing look. "So what's he like? Is he handsome?"

"Yeah, he is," Chris replied with a wistful smile, thinking about how gorgeous Sebastian was when he smiled. 

"Uh oh. I know that look. You're pretty smitten, huh?"

Chris opened his mouth to protest, but realised there was no point. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

His mother smiled at him. "Well, you should probably go call him and let him know you got here safe."

"I already texted him. Besides, I'm helping you."

"Oh, I can finish up here. I'd call him from your room, though, so you don't get all the voices from the gallery interrupting."

"Thanks, mom." Chris kissed his mom on the cheek, before heading up to his room. He took out his phone and called Sebastian, hoping he wasn't interrupting him, but Sebastian picked up on the second ring. 

"Chris, hey!"

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's great. It's good to be home." Chris took a deep breath. "I miss you, though."

Chris could practically hear Sebastian smile down the phone. "I miss you too. When are you back in New York?"

"New year's eve. My flight gets in around one."

"Any plans for ringing in the new year?"

"Nah, not at the moment. You?"

"Well, there's a party I was considering going to, but I was thinking maybe you could come over instead and we could see in the new year together? Watch the ball drop on tv, have some beers, that sort of thing."

"Sounds great," Chris smiled. "When should I come over?"

"As soon as you get home? I'm sure we can occupy our time somehow," Sebastian laughed. "It's weird you not being here. I can't wait to see you."

"Same." Chris could hear his dad calling him, and sighed. "Anyway, I've gotta go, my dad's calling me. I'll talk to you soon though, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Chris."

"Bye."

Chris ended the call, and stared at his phone for a few moments, before mentally shaking himself. He and Sebastian had only been together two days, but he could already feel that he was in deep. 

***

His holiday with his family was great, and both too short and not short enough as Chris found himself increasingly eager to get back to New York. But it wasn't the city itself that was drawing him back; instead it was the memory of bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. 

But the days passed quickly, and before Chris knew it he was back on a plane. His mom had cried when he'd left, admonishing him to not leave it so long until he came home again. But as Chris sat in the plane as it taxied down the runway, all he felt was a sense of anticipation for seeing Sebastian again. 

When the taxi arrived at his apartment building Chris practically threw the money at the driver in his rush. He dragged his suitcase up to his apartment, left it just inside the door, pulled the door shut and locked it, and then went and knocked at Sebastian's door. As soon as the door opened Chris didn't even have the chance to say hello as he was pulled into a bone melting kiss. 

At length, Sebastian pulled back and grinned. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Chris laughed. "If that's the kind of welcome I get when I get back I should go away more often."

"Don't you dare," Sebastian growled, and Chris felt his cock twitch. 

"Uh, we should probably go inside, 'cause otherwise we're going to be breaking public decency laws in like the next thirty seconds."

Sebastian's smile turned predatory and he grabbed Chris's shirt and pulled him into the apartment. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed behind them they were stripping off their clothes in between kisses as they made their way to the bedroom, leaving items of clothing where they fell. 

By the time they reached the bedroom they were both naked, and Chris groaned at the feel of skin on skin. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, want to fuck you, can I?"

"Oh my god, yes," Sebastian hissed, climbing onto the bed and resting on all fours. 

Chris grabbed the lube and a condom out of the bedside cabinet, then climbed onto the bed behind Sebastian. 

"I've been fucking dreaming about this ass for days," Chris said, before leaning down to gently bite Sebastian's left asscheek. Sebastian groaned into the pillow, and Chris grinned, then pulled Sebastian's asscheeks apart before blowing on his hole. Sebastian responded by pushing his ass up higher, and the sight was so arousing that Chris had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. 

Then without warning he leaned down and began to lick and suck at Sebastian's hole. Sebastian was making the most amazing noises, which spurred Chris on, nibbling at the tight, puckered flesh before starting to tonguefuck him. 

Sebastian was reduced to letting out a stream of incoherent curses, and Chris grinned, pulling back. Sebastian whined at the loss, and Chris stroked down his thigh. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna take care of you," Chris said hoarsely, before slicking up his fingers with lube. He began to finger Sebastian open, leaning down to kiss up the knobs of his spine as he added a second finger. "You okay?" he asked, and Sebastian nodded. 

"Fuck, I'm great, I want more."

Chris withdrew his fingers before pushing in three, crooking them at just the right angle to make Sebastian moan loudly enough that Chris almost worried about his neighbours. He stretched Sebastian for a while, more as a tease than anything else, until Sebastian was begging for Chris to "just fuck me already, Chris, jesus." Then Chris took pity on him, pulling out his fingers and rolling on the condom before covering his cock with the lube. 

As he slowly pushed his cock inside Sebastian, Chris wondered if anything had ever felt as good as this. When he was fully inside he paused until Sebastian nodded. Instead of starting to thrust, however, he hooked an arm under Sebastian's chest and pulled him up so he was sitting on Chris's lap. Sebastian turned his head to kiss him; the angle was awkward but it didn't matter. 

Then Sebastian began to move, fucking himself slowly on Chris's cock, and Chris began to roll his hips up to meet him. Sebastian tore his mouth away from Chris's, gasping, and Chris began to kiss down from Sebastian's ear, down his neck to his shoulder. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, you're so fucking gorgeous when you're taking my cock, so beautiful, you have no idea," he murmured into Sebastian's ear, and Sebastian moaned, his hand coming down to stroke his own cock. Chris shifted his angle slightly, and Sebastian cried out, the hand on his cock speeding up. Chris knew he wouldn't last long, so he concentrated on hitting that spot inside Sebastian on every movement. It wasn't long before Sebastian was "fuck, Chris, coming oh my god", shooting so hard some hit him on the shoulder. 

Chris wanted to make it last, but the feeling of Sebastian clenching around him was too much and he thrust only a few more times before he was coming, biting down gently on Sebastian's shoulder as he shuddered through it. 

"Mmm, I've missed that," Sebastian said, and although he was facing away from him Chris could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Me too," Chris confessed. 

Sebastian lifted himself off of Chris's softening cock and collapsed on the bed, yawning. Chris got up and disposed of the condom before laying down next to Sebastian with a contented sigh. 

"So. Hi," Chris grinned, and Sebastian laughed. 

"Hey," he said, leaning in to kiss him. They kissed lazily for a while, before Sebastian pulled back and stretched. "So hey, you hungry? I was thinking pasta for dinner, then we can pretend to watch movies while we make out on the sofa until it's time to watch the ball drop."

"Sounds good to me," Chris replied, and Sebastian nodded. 

They got up and cleaned up before dressing, and Chris helped Sebastian prepare the food. 

They ended up almost missing the ball drop because they were so wrapped up in each other, but Chris remembered just in time. And as the clock struck twelve, Chris leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

"Happy new year, Sebastian."

"Happy new year, Chris."

They smiled at each other, and Chris could feel his heart swell. He was pretty sure that year was going to be one of the best he'd ever had, if Sebastian was with him. And he couldn't wait.


End file.
